


Day 23 - Dare

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nath gets dared to confess to Marc, who was dared to wear a cute outfit.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Original Female Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Day 23 - Dare

“This is an intervention.” Alix bluntly stated as she, Juleka, and Rose cornered him after Art Club one day.

“Intervention for what?” Nathaniel asked, eyes darting back and forth between the three.

“It’s quite simple!” Rose piped up. “Everyone in Art Club knows you have a crush on Marc.”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened in fear and panic. “Everyone!?”

“Marc doesn’t know.” Juleka mumbled loud enough for the others to hear, causing Nathaniel’s panic to slightly subside.

“Anyway, we’re all sick and tired of seeing you two dance around each other. Time for you to confess your feelings to Marc.” Alix cut back in.

Nathaniel deadpanned at her. “You can’t make me.”

Alix grinned, causing a little bit of fear to strike Nathaniel’s heart. “Because I’m cashing in my dares.”

Nathaniel paled as Rose gasped. Juleka mumbled an “Oh man.” The situation had become serious as back when Kim kept making dares with everyone, Alix had taken on Nathaniel’s physical dares that he would have had trouble with.

“Fine.” He finally grounded out. “I’ll accept the dare. But this means I don’t owe you anymore dares after this.”

Alix smugly smiled. “That’s fine. But there will be consequences if you fail.”

“And what are you gonna do?”

“I’ll give Marc all of the sketches of him you’ve drawn.”

Nathaniel paled again. “Alright then, what’s the time limit?”

“You gotta confess before Art Club ends tomorrow.” Alix told him.

“Good luck! We’ll be rooting for you!”

**~NMN~**

“Truth or Dare?” Nikki smirked at Marc.

Marc considered his options for a moment, knowing either one would likely not be a good time for him. “Dare.” He finally sighed, accepting his fate.

Nikki’s smirk turned into a wild grin. “I dare you to wear the outfit Marinette just gave you to school tomorrow.”

“Alright, seems pretty tame compared to some of your other dares but I’m not complaining.”

The three went a couple more rounds before Marc and Nikki had to leave for the night, the two females anticipating tomorrow.

**~NMN~**

“Alright Nathaniel, you’ve got an hour before I show Marc your sketches. Good luck~” Alix sing-songed as she walked over to her mural, ready to continue working on it.

Nikki walked up to him, cheeks flushed. “I’m telling you this purely because I want to continue mending the bridge between us. You are going to die when you see Marc, take this from a pansexual disaster.” Before Nathaniel could ask what she meant, the redhead left to mess with her violin.

Nathaniel turned back to sketchbook, glancing up every few seconds so he could talk to Marc as soon as the noiret walked through the door. He could hear Alix snickering, which meant she was probably watching him. Nathaniel glared at her, taking his attention off of the door.

“Hey Nathaniel.” Marc called out as he entered and Nathaniel whipped his head towards him, ready to ask if they could talk.

His mouth dropped open as he stared at Marc. The noiret looked adorable in his [baby blue suspender skirt and fancy white blouse. There was also a yellow bow](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/732257220652056390/) neatly tied and it gently rested just below his collarbones.

Someone threw a paper ball at his head, managing to snap him out of his daze. Silently thanking whoever it was, Nathaniel tried to get his mouth working. “He-hey Marc. You look really cute.”

Marc blushed as he fidgeted nervously. “Thank you. So, you ready to work on the comic?”

It was now or never, Nathaniel had to tell Marc how he felt about him. “Actually, can we talk? In private?” The redhead could feel his face slowly matching his hair, nerves building.

“O-oh. Sure. Lead the way.” Nathaniel led him out into the hall, stopping far enough away that the Art Club couldn’t eavesdrop on them.

He took a deep breath to steel his nerves. “Marc, I’ve got a crush on you. I’ve had a crush on you for a while, ever since you stayed over at my house and we pulled that all nighter. I understand if you don’t feel the same or if you don’t even want to work with me anymore.” Nathaniel explained, bracing himself for the inevitable rejection.

“Nikki was telling the truth?” He heard Marc say in disbelief, and what he desperately hoped was wonder.

Nathaniel ducked his head even lower before gentle hands cupped his cheeks and raised his head, soft lips soon pressing against his. Nathaniel’s eyes widened before he closed them as he kissed back, snaking his arms around his neck.

The new couple was oblivious to their best friends watching from the doorway, Alix pumping his fist in victory as Nikki cried happy tears. “This is the best day of my life, I’ve been waiting for this for a month.”


End file.
